Fables on the High Sea
by SplashyCat
Summary: Ethan has always had a troubled past, but he somehow escapes it by joining 'Smoke Bomb' Kaine's crew. His life is forever changed when he meets a fiery red head Hannah. Her mother told her stories of Kaine when she was young. When asked, she happily agrees to join Kaine's crew. Has everything her mother told her a fairy tale, or maybe something more...
1. Enter: Ethan

**(A/N. Hello! This is Splashycat here. ^^ This is my first story, and it is being written with my good friend! So this will have two types of notes, T/N notes for me, Splashy, and B/N notes for my friend. :U I hope you enjoy! For now, this story will be set in the world of One Piece, until we can figure more out! :D So, again, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review! It's appreciated. It will stay T for now, but I dunno yet.) **

**T/N. I know, my story disappeared. I had some people snooping on here. e_e It's back, and I am transferring Chapter 4 to word so I can upload it!**

**~NOTICE~ Hey readers! I would like to know if you would rather have short chapters that update quickly, or longer chapters that update, like, once a week? Review or send me a message!**

* * *

Ethan warily glanced over at the window to his right. It was the only thing that lit up his room. The moon glowed, sending a silver streak in its wake. He shifted his weight, running a hand through his short white hair. His sighs echoed in the cramped space he called a room.

"The ship is docking soon! LAND HO!" His captains voice bellowed, running through the ship. "Man the ropes! Thirty minutes! Get the ship ready," Ethan's mind rattled, the voice still booming in his eardrums. He decided he should make his entrance for the day. Ethan groaned, feeling his legs give into his will, and pushed himself up, heading to the deck.

"So the boys finally made his appearance? Take pictures quick, or he will disappear again," the captain had a small smile on his lips, "and what honor do I have to see you out and about already?" He asked with a chuckle, putting a large mitt of a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm here," He said, shaking off the hand. "What's happening, other than making peoples ears bleed?" He leaned against the main mast, eying his captain, Kaine, who had began to shout more orders at his men.

"We are going to dock the ship! Only fifteen minutes! Hurry men," He boomed, shuffling his crewmates along. He looked at Ethan with a scoff. "Are you even going to help?"

Ethan smiled, "No, you got this," He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug of rum. He came back out and looked at the hustling of the all the crew members around him, He turned and was able to see land, It was a small island community; but it was still land. "Nice," he commented. The ship was nearing the docks, and Ethan could smell the scents of a bazaar. He inhaled deeply, and a smile pulled at his lips.

The ship finally docked, and Ethan eagerly jumped over the edge of the ship, landing on his feet. He walked further inland, and followed the smells. He found himself in the middle of a busy market place, and he felt a twinge of homesickness hit his heart. He shook the feeling away easily, remembering the whole reason he left. Anger replaced that feeling and he welcomed it. He hated feeling homesick, if you could call were he grew up 'home'.

"Every single person how hated me, who despised me, everyone will know my name, whether it be famous or infamous, it doesn't matter," he thought, his fist clenched remembering his life in his village.

Ethan lifted his head and looked over his should to see a small bakery. He walked over and bought a sweet treat. He made his way to a hill overlooking the bazaar. He hopped to a roof top and walked along it until he felt comfortable enough to sit and relax. He bit into his snack, enjoying the stick sweetness of it all, savoring every bit. He sat down, watching the stars and clouds engage in a graceful dance, fighting for there spotlight in the moons essence. He hummed softly, to a long forgotten tune, placing its lyrics on his lips. His eyes seemed to light up, his emerald orbs becoming electric green. Ethan's glasses had slipped down his nose, and he pushed them back up. He bit back into his food, pausing in his chant. Everything seemed so peaceful, and he laid back, a smile on his face.

* * *

**(T/N: And that's the end of the chapter! :D I'll probably post another chapter or two, depending if I can get it from B. I know its short. :UU Like I said, first story. ^^; Until next time!)**


	2. Enter: The Red Headed Gambler Hannah

**(T/N: Hey guys! As promised, the next installment of FotHS!~ :33 Hope you enjoy. Oh… Yeah. One Piece is owned by the wonderful Oda-sensei!~)**

* * *

After laying there for a few moments, a woman ran past the past the roof that he was sitting on. She was being chased by two men in black jeans and white shirts. They looked like the men who worked in the gambling houses.

"What's wrong boys?" She laughed, pointing. "Can't take a little jog around town?" She asked, putting her leather covered hands on her exposed waist. The men had their hands on their knees, so out of breathe they were drooling.

"You won't get away so easily," one of them gasps.

"Hannah, you owe us money," the other one manages to say between gasps.

The red headed female spat, "I don't owe anyone anything," with a smile. One man made a grab for her, which she evaded entirely. "Uh uh uh," she wagged her finger at the man who had fell on the ground in front of her from exhaust, "didn't your mother every teach you not to grab girls?" She asked, laying an unlaced combat boot on the mans back. "Nice try today boys, but I'm sorry I gotta run. Maybe some other time we can continue our game of cat and mouse. Tootles!" She said cheerfully running away.

"HANNAH!" The man still conscious yelled causing her to laugh.

Ethan chuckled, standing up and deciding to follow them in the chase. He fixes his glasses before looking at the men on the ground. He guess they weren't going to follow. He shrugged and looked at the girl called 'Hannah'. She was quite pretty, and she had to know what she was doing to get two grown men to be huffing and puffing like that. He stayed in the shadows, following her silently, until he saw a dead end.

"Damn," he grunted softly, turning his gaze to Hannah. He would have to go into the light to continue. He took a long breath before racing across the rooftop. As he skidded to a stop, he walked up to her back. "Hey," he states.

Hannah turned around quickly, going to punch whoever in the face. "Whoa now girly," he said, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I'm not going to harm you," he gripped her hard leather fist.

"That's what they all say at first, then the next thing you know they're carrying me off to the gambling house," she grinned.

"Well I'm not like that. I am only a lowly thief who happens to be good friends with a pirate," he says shaking his head. Hannah laughed and pulled her hand away, clutching her sides. "Well then… uh, do you know of the name 'Smoke Bomb' Kaine? That'll be my Cap'. Good guy, loud voice," he shivered the voice still ringing in his ears.

"THEE 'Smoke Bomb' Kaine?" She gasped.

"Yeah. He is a masterpiece. If you see him on the boat, he usually wears an apron and cooks. Kinda ironic if you ask me," he snorts, sitting down.

"My mother told me stories about him when I was a little girl!"

Ethan stared at her a bit. "How old are you?" He asked turning to face her. "Then again, he is old," he seemed to be thinking aloud.

"Twenty-one," she beamed brightly, giving him a dimple filled smile.

"Not too bad," he smirked. Hannah smirked back, beginning to circle him slowly.

"Well you don't appear to be lying. Your outfit seems suitable," she said. She frowned, as she met his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of emerald that reminded her of her father. She frowned farther, her father had disappeared from her mother and her when she was five years old. She remember him vividly, well the last day she saw him.

He was dressed in black dress pants, shoes, and a white shirt with a pin on his right breast. The pin was an emerald tacked in with silver brackets. He kneeled down ruffling her wild orange hair. She giggled, His voice still echoed through her memory. 'Goodbye my little bumble bee,' he said kissing her forehead. He got up and left. She remembered crying when he didn't come home that night, only to be cheered up by her mothers bedtime story. She remember her mom telling her favorite story that her mom had ever told. The story when 'Smoke Bomb' Kaine blew up an pirate ship with himself still tied up inside it. It was said that he used nothing but a common smoke bomb and gun powder, and still managed to escape the ship with the treasure, alive.

She loved that story, it made her want to travel, be taken away from this town that had a dark shadow over it. She wanted to be bold, courageous, and be able to take risks. More than anything, she wanted to be know, famous, she didn't want to be forgotten by the people that she knew. Maybe that's why she was a terror to the towns people because she knew that she wouldn't be forgotten of.

Ethan got up, his turn to circle around her. "And your outfit shows off your… Ahem… assets,: he says feeling accomplished. "Do you want to meet him. Kaine, I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck and pushes his glasses up.

"Could you do that?" She asked, shooting him another dazzling white smile, aqua eyes wide. Ethan just laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"A' course. He is a good guy. Let's walk and talk, and I'll tell you how we met."

* * *

**(T/N. Thank you for reading! I may evven put up a new chappie. x33)**


	3. Enter: Child Fairytale Hero

**(T/N. TO CHAPTER 3!~)**

* * *

"Okay," Hannah said, with a smile, putting her hands behind her back. Ethan hopped down from the rooftop.

"This story takes place thirteen years ago, when I was around ten. **(T/N I had such a hard time figuring out how long ago. A )** I was on a ship with a different pirate crew. They were kind, kinder than the village I lived in," he said, remembering where he first lived. His fists balled with anger and his teeth clenched. "They were never as kind as I wished them to be. They left me for death when Cap's pirates invaded their ship. I fought as hard as I could, but what damage could I really do, I was like, ten. I actually injured a few members of his crew though," he sighed, "shall I continue?"

She nodded, listening closely. She was smirking because this wasn't one of her mothers bedtime stories, but already she liked it.

"Well, I continued fighting, but my actions got blurry because I was bleeding," he unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons to show her a shiny, ugly scar on his right side, "badly, if I may say. Cap' just laughed at me. I lunged at him, I… lets say I couldn't, and still can't control my anger," he chuckled at his ignorance. He buttoned his shirt back up and stopped to look back at Hannah.

"Why did you join his crew?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, walking beside him.

"He decided to spare my life and let me join his crew. 'Said I reminded him of him as a child. I've been with the crew since, and you could call me his first mate. He is also the closest thing I have to a fath-," he stopped himself short, looking meekly at the ground.

"It's okay, go ahead and say it," she smirked, looking at the sky. "I haven't had a father in years. It hurts me more to pretend he wasn't ever real, than it does just to talk about it. That was my mama's problem. She pretended he wasn't there at all, and died of a broken heart." Ethan started at Hannah, her bittersweet smile melting his heart a bit.

"My mother didn't particularly love me, so to say," he trailed off, "I was a spitting image of my father, if it tells you anything. She hated it. She hated seeing me every single day. My village hated me as well," he paused, looking up. "Sounds like a sad saps story, so cliché, they make movies so overdramatic, making our lives seem… What's the word?"

"Theatrical?" She offered. He just shook his head.

"Exactly. Not our faults for being over dramatic. It's theirs. If I could give them my two sense-" he smacked into the boat.

"There's a boat there silly~" she giggled.

"I didn't see it," he grumbled, climbing up the ladder. He saw her playing with her hands, staring at the ground. "Well?" He held out his hand, waiting for her.

"I just can't believe I am going to go on the real Silver Streak," she grinned. **(T/N Mmm Steak xD)** "And its not everyday you met a handsome stranger who tells you they can take you to meet your childhood hero."

He looked at her with the straightest face possible, "it happens to me all the time. And who are we kidding? Bitch, I'm flawless," he said dryly, trying not the grin he was holding back show. Hannah laughed, clutching her sides again. When she recovered, she looked at his outstretched hand and stepped onto the ship.

When they stepped onto the ship, he sighed, staring at the mess. The crew must have gotten rum when they landed. Clothing, mugs, and barrels laid askew across the deck. He growled, and some of the crewmates looked to where he was with a 'meep'. "C'mon time to meet everyone," he grunted, pushing his way past the mess. "And everybody's wasted, drunk as fuck." Hannah coughed. She could practically hear her heart pounding in her ears, from her nerves and excitement. Ethan pushed open the door and smiled softly at the sight. The crew was singing and dancing around a fire, **(T/N Inside? O_o)** merrily chatting and drinking. Kaine spotted the two and walked over.

"Who's this Ethan? A little girly friend?" Kaine smirked, waggling his eyebrows. Hannah blushed deeply and gasped, suddenly unable to breathe. She couldn't believe it. "Oh… Is she okay? I was uh… Kidding," the captain waved his hand in front of her face. Truthfully, 'Smoke Bomb' Kaine was a sight to see. At six foot six, pasty white, two hundred and fifty pounds, and the build of a line backer, he was as intimidating as they got. But what was really odd about him; he had an array of colorful flowers in his hair and laced into his beard.

"B-but h- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Hannah exclaimed.

Kaine's eyes widened. "I'm Kaine, by the way, and you met Ethan, can you tell us the problem?" He asked her. Her breathing began to quicken as she soon past out, falling to the floor. "Umm Ethan? I think your friend is a little surprised," Kaine said chuckling. The crew looked over at the girl on the floor, chuckling themselves.

* * *

**T/N: Poor girl! xD. I own nothing but my story. Oda-sensei owns One Piece.**


	4. Chapter 4

**T/N: Thanks for reading CHAPTER 4 of FotHS!~ I appreciate it immensely! This is the longest chapter so far, almost 2,000 words. It would have been more, I couldn't find anywhere to stop! A **

* * *

Hannah woke up sometime later, covered with a red coat. She stretched some, the room seeded the same way then when she had past out.

"Everyone was wondering when you would wake up," a man beside her said with a wink. The man was tan with wavy chestnut colored locks that ended at the end of his face. He had dark red-violet eyes, which matched the color of the bird tattoo on his forearm. Hannah puffed out her cheeks, adverting her eyes. She didn't see Ethan or the captain in the room causing her to sigh.

'Fuck,' she thought. "Yeah…" She said scooting away.

The man scooted closer to her, smiling. "Do not worry miss. I will not harm you," he said taking and kissing her hand.

"Good to know," she said, yanking her hand back.

"Names Alvric," he smirked.

"Hannah."

"Pleasure to meet you," he winked.

"Charmed." This was really getting on Hannah's nerves.

"It's not everyday that we get a woman on board," he said, his eyes taking her in.

"I'm sure that is doesn't happen a lot."

Alvric scooted even close to Hannah. "The women that DO come on board aren't as pretty as you~" he whispered in her ear and Hannah blushed. Alvric's hand ran up her leg, groping her thigh. Hannah screamed, and slapped his face as hard as she could. The sound of the slap rung out through the ship. The crew looked at them, then started laughing.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I don't like the way you treat women," she said, a irritated mark on the corner of her forehead.

"But you are so beautiful I lost track of my han-" Alvric fell to the ground, a knot appearing on the back of his head. Ethan stood behind him, vein popping out of the side of his head. "Well, you met the ship's rapist, Alvric. Dumb ass is always hitting on any woman he sees."

Hannah tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. "Glad to know," she grumbled.

"What was that for?" Alvric half yelled at Ethan.

"For you being a perv! You haven't known her for ten minutes and you try to cop-a-feel," Ethan growled.

"Not my fault if you don't make a move four eyes!" Alvric sneered.

"Shitty side show!"

"Bird shit haired asshole!" The argument carried on, both men calling one another names, until Ethan snapped and punched him. They rolled on the floor fighting, everyone ignoring them.

Hannah sweat dropped. "Umm, I didn't mean to make them fight," she twitched. Kaine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, they fight like an old married couple. This is usual," he sighed, picking Ethan off of Alvric. He had a busted lip, and spat up blood at Alvric. You could hear him mumble 'Asshat perv.' Hannah squealed once more.

"I can't BELIEVE you're real!" She said, her eyes seemed to twinkle, "my mama's been telling me stories about you since I was a little girl."

"Is that so? Well, it's nice to meet you Hannah. You seem like a bright young girl," the captain smiled, watching Ethan and Alvric dust off. Ethan grunted and made his way back to his drink. He looked at the murkiness of it and glared at some of the men who were giggling like school girls. He poured the contents of it on them, smirking at their disgusted response. He grabbed two new glasses, pouring the amber liquid into each. He made his way back to Hannah and Kaine, handing her the drink. "Don't worry, I didn't drug it," he said dryly.

Hannah's happiness still seemed to radiate off of her as she was handed a drink. "Thank you," she bubbled.

"'Welcome," he said sipping on his drink. It hurt to do so with a busted lip, but he wasn't about to tell anyone about it.

"Whoa Ethan, that run is pretty strong for a young-" Kaine stopped when he saw she had drained her cup, "lady…" He said quietly.

"Nicely done," Ethan drained his mug and looked over at the crew. He saw some one and called them over, "come on," he said. A man, about six foot came over, and smiled at Hannah.

"Hi! I'm Kelvin, Kaine's brother," he smiled sweetly.

"He isn't his real bro though," Ethan says softly.

"He is too," Kaine replies, "more of a brother than anyone. Just like you're my baby boy!" Kaine pinched Ethan's cheek like a child and he blushed brightly. Hannah covered her mouth stifling a giggle.

"Enough Daddy," Ethan said sarcastically, grunting while pushing his glasses up. A small smile could be seen on his face before he clamped his jaw tight. Hannah laughed, her warm cheerful laugh seemed to lighten the mood even more that it already was. The crew was singing off key except for Alvric of course. Some of the guys grabbed her into a song and dance. "Oh man, you better get ready," Ethan chuckled grabbing Kelvin's hand and Kaine's.

"Ready? For what?" She said kinda fearful.

Ethan smiled, and she was picked up, put on the shoulder of one of the men, and he laughed. "Welcome to the Silver Streak!" Hannah smiled a white, dimple filled smile, looking down as they all cheered. She let out a giggle when she saw Ethan dancing idiotically.

"Hannah, Ethan was telling me earlier about them fellas on the roof. Sounds like you got skills, and I have a question," Captain Kaine started. Hannah jumped down,

"Y-Yes?" She grinned broadly.

"Do you want to join the crew?" Kaine smiled cheekily.

"You could get that debt monkey off your back with the money you collect," Alvrice looked at her waggling his eyebrows. Hannah ignored Alvric and smiled widely, ear to ear, and looked over at Ethan.

"R-really?"

He shrugged, "of course, its his ship," he smirked, wincing slightly.

"Of course I will!" She said, hugging Kaine. Kelvin leaned over to Ethan.

"Can she do that?" He asked quietly, and Ethan shrugged. The captain let out a confused sound and patted her back unsure. Hannah pulled away giggling in a girly mess. She rushed over to Ethan and kissed his cheek, running from the room. Ethan sputtered blushing a bright pink.

"Wha-a?" Kaine chuckled and continued his partying. Kelvin laughed, nudging Ethan in the ribs. "What was that for!?" He calmed his expression and huffed, pushing up his glasses.

"Mmm getting some woman," Kelvin laughed patting his shoulder.

"N-no! I just met her! Holy fuck what is wrong with you-" he was yelling but regained his composure.

"I can see his glasses fogging up!" Alvric laughed at him, and Ethan just blushed brighter, going back under the deck into his room. He huffed in relief, shrugging off his shirt.

Hannah jumped off the ship after yelling "I'll be back!" She smiled. Kaine raised an eyebrow, playing Black Jack with Kelvin, Alvric, and the 4th and 5th mates, Vlad and Cauldy. Hannah ran in the shadows to an old tree house behind a pile of burned, black, warped wood. She climbed the rope to the small house and smiled sadly. She only grabbed her mothers sapphire necklace and a picture of her father. She picked up a can of gasoline and poured it on the rest of her belongings. She struck a match lighting the tree house, jumping out before it was engulfed in flames. Cauldy laughed loudly as he won the hand on the ship. Ethan came back out onto the deck, a new shirt on and his glasses fixed.

"Deal me in boys," he said, pulling a chair out. They all groaned. "What?"

"No man, you cheat!" Cauldy said pointing.

"He has a point Romeo~" Kaine chuckled.

Ethan smirked. "Oh, I don't cheat, my hands just slip. A lot," he said, putting Alvric's words back onto him. "I'm also highly lucky."

"So do you really think it was okay to let Hannah join? We don't know her, so can we trust her?" Alvric asked.

"One of my reasons was she was able to beat two grown men's asses. So she won't put up with you," he replied, looking at his cards with a smirk. "Ahh. 21." The other men 'ooohed' while Alvric's jaw about hit the floor. "If you were more observant, you may have been able to have seen me do what I did. But you aren't smart enough for that, are you?" He smiled, bringing his mug up to his lips. Vlad looked out the window to see a blazing fire on a willow tree not too far from the ship. He raised an eyebrow.

Cauldy laughed. "Not only did you get your ass kicked, you got it burned!" he laughed again.

"I am GAMBIT!" Ethan yelled, throwing a playing card at Alvric, the card becoming embedded into the wall.

"What the hell Ethan!" Alvric growled.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I felt like being a kick ass super hero," he shrugged again, dealing a hand of poker to everyone.

Hannah climbed back up in the ship, soaking wet. "Keeping the aces in your sleeve Ethan?" She smirked.

"Why would I do that?" He cooed, shaking his arms. He turned the cards on the river and showed his hand, having a straight. "Not at all my darling, just know how to cut the deck."

She rolled her eyes. "Oldest trick in the book, honey."

"Yes dear, but it's useful. Like Cap," he said laughing at his joke. "I also know some magic," he flicked a 2 and it became an Ace. "I'm quite the gambler," he smiled slightly, "and judging by those men that were chasing you, you are as well."

"Haha. Yeah, I get caught cheating and they add to my bill," she said lighting a cigarette. The other men had left other than the lowest members cleaning the room. Ethan held a card over her cigarette and watched it light, its ashes falling onto the table. He blew on what was left of the card and it became a lily. Hannah gasped, "it's so pretty!" She took a hit of her cigarette, then offered it to him. Ethan shook his head, and pulled a coin out of the head of the cigarette.

"No thanks, 'stuff kills," he sighed.

Hannah shrugged. "Kills stress," she said, taking a drag. She started smoking after her mother got sick, Hannah had accepter the fact that she was going to lose her mother. Kaine saw the two and came up and Ethan left after a while.

"Are you sure this is what you want Hannah?" he asked, leaning against the side of the ship. (T/N I guess me migrated…)

Hannah sighed, standing next to him, "There's nothing left for me here Captain."

"Are you saying that because you mean it or the fact that you burned down your tree house?" Hannah giggled a bit.

"Both?"

Kaine chuckled, "tell me Hannah, do you believe in mermaids?" He asked

"Mermaids?" Hannah sat beside him. "Sure mom told me stories about mermaids," she smiled, looking at the stars. "She told me of mermaids, fairies, peter pan and Neverland. They seemed to be too great to be real though. But then again I'm sitting next to one of the characters from one of her stories," she smirked. "So I figure if your real why can't they all be real as well?" She shrugged throwing her cigarette butt in the trashcan. Kaine laughed, patting her shoulder.

"They are all real. Every last fairytale, last fable… Turns to a work of non-fiction on the high sea," Kaine said, smiling softly.

* * *

**T/N: That's a wrap! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! R&R!~**


End file.
